


Current Joys

by melancholy_beach



Category: South Park
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholy_beach/pseuds/melancholy_beach
Summary: Craig is invited to a concert by Tweek and realises that the bassist and supporting vocalist is really hot.Basically, closeted Craig falls for hot bassist Kenny and doesn't realise heterosexual guys fall for men.This fic is based on various songs by the artist 'Current Joys' so many of the chapters will be accompanied by a song.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based on the song 'Kids' by Current Joys.  
> I recommend listening to the song before or whilst you read the chapter.

Craig was slouched over his desk with his head nestled in the crooks of his arms. With his head tilted to the side, he watched the late winter sun cast shadows on the pale white windowpane with an air of peace and tranquility. This peace was all but disturbed by a sudden thump on his desk which startled him from his daydream-like state. Said thump was caused by a certain blonde haired male, who looked at him with wide eyes. "Argh! Jimmy's band is performing tonight, a-and he wants us to come along to support him," the twitchy male yelped. Craig nodded his head shortly and opened his mouth to reply, "When and where?"   
His nasally voice was something he had been self conscious of in the past but now it was less of a problem for him. "It's at Skeeter's, Kyle said he'd pick you up as your house is on the way there," Tweek responded. Craig nodded his head again in response and slouched back in his chair; his long legs stretching out from underneath his desk. "Okay, just text me about it later," he muttered. With a smile on his face, Tweek retreated away with a nod. 

The rest of the day dragged on as if the mountain town, which he called home, was in a deep slumber and time had slowed. It was days like this that particularly frustrated Craig. He hated how little there was to do here. He hated the lack of excitement in his life. 

When school finally let out, Craig made no time to place a cigarette between his lips, light it and inhale deeply. With a lazy exhale, he watched as the tendrils of smoke dissipated into the cold air. Continuing to repeat the cycle of inhaling and exhaling the cancerous smoke, Craig walked home briskly.

Stubbing out his cigarette with his heel, Craig walked up the pathway to his house and unlocked the door. Pushing it open, he removed his hat and coat. "I'm home," he called out to the somewhat empty house. His mum walked out from the kitchen and waved. "Hi, honey, how was school?" She asked. Craig ran a hand through his raven coloured hair and sighed. "Shit, as usual," he responded, turning to go upstairs.   
"Me and the guys are going out tonight so you don't need to make dinner for me," he called out as he walked up to his room. 

He immediately went to his closet and picked out some clothes to wear. Tugging off his current clothes, he changed into a pair of skinny black jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a blue baggy hoodie. He then walked over to his bed and picked up his phone. Tweek had texted him to say that Kyle was nearly at his house. Quickly responding to said text, he kneeled down to pull out a box from under his bed. He pulled out his treasured box of joints and a bottle of vodka. Uncapping it, he took a swig before shoving it into his bag along with the joints and a pack of Marlboro's. 

Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Craig walked downstairs and pulled on his converses before lacing them up and walking out the door. He saw a slightly tattered truck parked outside his door, which was packed with what could only be described as the rowdiest looking boys in the whole of South Park. Craig walked over to the truck and tapped the driver's window. Kyle opened the door and stepped out. "Hey Craig!" He said brightly, "it's kinda a tight squeeze but there's a space by Kenny in the back."   
Craig nodded his head and clambered into the back of the tattered truck. A guy with dirty blonde hair, which haloed his head in light curls, and a face decorated with freckles shot him a grin as Craig sat down. Craig was surprised by how oddly attractive the guy was. His hair was messy and his eyes were lined with thick, black liner and purple eyebags but it was hot in an unconventional sort of way. Staring at the blonde male, Craig let his eyes find their way to each feature of the blonde guy. He seemed to forget how to communicate until the guy's face contorted into a look of confusion and he was made to communicate. "H-hey, I'm Craig," he muttered. The blonde smiled and it felt as if it had lit up the entire truck. His nose and eyes were scrunched to make way for a huge toothy grin. Craig noticed that he was missing a tooth and found that rather adorable. He also noticed that the blonde had a tongue piercing, which was less adorable and more sexually appealing. "I'm Kenny, I've heard a lot about you," he responded in a voice laced with an undertone of southern drawl.   
Craig was surprised at how many features of Kenny made his heart want to leap out of his chest. How had a guy, that he'd barely just met, changed his mood so quickly?   
As the car pulled out of his house's driveway and along the roads of the familiar mountain town, Craig was left wondering what it was he felt because of the blonde sat beside him.


	2. Melancholy Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for the kudos and for reading this fic. It means a lot to me. 
> 
> The song that the band perform during the sound check is 'All is Lost' by the band 'Surf Curse'. I recommend listening to it so you can understand how Craig is describing the song.

When they arrived at Skeeter's, Craig climbed out of the truck and reached into his bag for his pack of cigarettes. Placing one between his lips, he lit it and inhaled deeply. His mind was occupied by a mass of thoughts and questions; it was intoxicating. With a frustrated sigh, he took another long drag from his cigarette and stared at the ground. His thoughts were disturbed by a sudden pair of worn-out vans in front of his eyes. Looking up, he saw the cause of his frustration stood in front of him; it was Kenny. Kenny reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes that matched Craig's own. Kenny mimicked the gesture Craig had performed earlier before letting out a muffled, "Light mine?" Craig was surprised by the question as he wasn't used to smoking with others. Igniting his lighter, Craig held it close to the end of Kenny's cigarette for a short while before pulling away. Kenny inhaled deeply before tilting his head up and exhaling the smoke. Looking down, Kenny pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and smiled. "Thanks, I think I left my lighter at a girl's place," he said gratefully. Oh. Craig tried to mask the nauseating feeling of his stomach dropping as he heard that. Disappointment. He wasn't sure why he was disappointed. He was straight too, right? He shouldn't have cared about Kenny sleeping with a girl but he did— and it hurt. Craig flashed him a small, fake smile before reaching into his bag and pulling out the bottle of vodka he had stowed away. He unscrewed the cap and took a long swig in order to focus on something else. Kenny looked at him and Craig passed over the bottle. "Shouldn't you be inside for the sound check?" He asked, taking another drag from his cigarette. Kenny shook his head. "They'll call me in if they need me, but we tested the equipment earlier," he replied. Craig nodded his head, feigning knowledge in the subject of instruments. The bottle of vodka was then placed into his hand in a hesitant motion and Craig smiled gratuitously. "I'm gonna head inside, in case someone needs help," he told Kenny, "you coming?"   
Kenny nodded his head and began to make his way towards Skeeter's. Craig hadn't noticed until now but he was wearing tight, black ripped jeans and a loose fitting translucent white shirt. It would look ridiculous on anyone else but Kenny seemed to pull it off. In the setting sunlight, Craig could see the shadows of Kenny's slender body and slim waist. He was built like a statue with a grecian air of slight femininity. He was beautiful. Craig shook away any thoughts of Kenny's body from his head as he followed the blonde inside. 

Inside was chaos compared to the tranquility of outside. The sound of various different instruments being tested was accompanied by the sound of occasional shouts from the band members. Stan spotted Kenny and jumped down from the stage. He strolled over to them before speaking, "The instruments are all ready, we're just gonna go through one song to see if we're ready." Kenny nodded his head and followed Stan to the stage. Craig wasn't sure why but he was excited; it was as if the thought of the handsome blonde playing on stage was thrilling. Craig moved closer to the stage and spotted his blonde haired friend, Tweek. Said blonde smiled at him and leaned closer to whisper, "I-I didn't know you liked men, Craig." Craig was surprised by this sudden comment but he assumed Tweek was being just as perceptive as usual. Craig shook his head. "I don't like him, we just smoked together," he muttered, avoiding Tweek's stare. Tweek laughed softly, which came out as more of a yelp. "Argh! You've been staring at him the whole time," he replied. Craig let out a defeated sigh and nodded his head. "I don't know what I feel," he murmured, "I just can't stop looking at him." Tweek grinned and opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the sound of drums and guitars. The sound of the instruments was so loud it made his brain pound, but the sound of the music was appealing to the ears. He wasn't sure what he expected from the band, titled 'Melancholy Beach', but he was surprised by the sound they produced. Stan's powerful voice, which managed to overpower the thumping drums and guitars, was supported by the sound of Kenny's voice in the background. Giving in to the overwhelming urge to, Craig turned his attention to the blonde. His wavy locks bobbed around his head as he felt the music and played with an immense sense of concentration. Craig couldn't help but acknowledge how beautiful he looked like this; he was like an angel shrouded in the lights of the stage. As the song drew to an end, Craig remained in a state of wonder due to both the music and the attractive blonde male that had been on his mind. Absentmindedly, he clapped for them and watched as Kenny stepped off stage. Kenny showed him an impish grin as he hurried over to him. "What did you think?" He asked, appearing eager to know what Craig's opinion on the song was. If Craig was being honest, he was focusing much more on Kenny's looks than the song itself; however, he paid enough attention to the music to pick up what he enjoyed about it. "It was really good, I liked the vocals and the fast pace of it," he responded. Kenny's face lit up as he grinned happily. To be honest, Craig was quite confused as to why his opinion mattered so much but he didn't express that. "The concert is starting soon so I'd find someplace to stand before it's too late," Kenny told a mentally vacant Craig. Craig nodded and found a place to stand beside his friend. 

Despite Craig's lack of knowledge on music, the concert had been amazing. All of the band members were really talented and each song resonated with him. As the audience filtered out of the town's bar, Craig helped the band pack away their equipment. He was carefully packing away a large amp when he felt a light tap on his back. Turning around, he saw Tweek. "W-we're going to the woods after this, argh!" Tweek told him. Before he could reply, Kenny butted in with a cheerful addition, "to get drunk and do drugs!"   
Tweek shook his head and told him, "t-there will be drugs and booze but we're just going to celebrate the band's first concert, argh!" Craig nodded his head.   
"I'll come along," he told Tweek and the blonde smiled.

After all equipment was packed away into the back of the truck, the boys made their way into their assigned seats. Craig clambered back into the back of the car, frustrated when his knee hit the back of a seat. To much of his surprise, he then felt a hand on said knee; it was Kenny's. "Is your knee okay?" He asked, "they should've gotten someone shorter to sit in the back." Craig felt his heart warm at the blonde's question and responded, "yeah, it's fine, don't worry." Kenny smiled and nodded his head shortly in response. Despite knowing he was okay, Kenny's hand remained on his knee for the rest of the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. It's kind of a short filler but the next should be longer and more interesting. I'll try to add more Style for those who'd like it too.


	4. Update

So I have exams for two weeks so I probably won't finish another chapter until this weekend or later.   
Thank you for the kudos and for reading this fic.   
I hope you all continue to enjoy my work !

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note—
> 
> This is my first fic I've written so it might be kinda bad but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
